


Kazooies Family

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Gen, Kazooies angry, based on the harvey beaks episode the grunicorn, hey look its tooty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Its the yearly Jinjo Wishing Well hunt, and Kazooies wish is for ice cream





	Kazooies Family

"Ugh, why are we here again?" Kazooie asked, shifting in Banjo's backpack.

"Since we saved their king, the Jinjos are letting us participate in the yearly Wishing Well hunt!" Banjo said, proudly.

"How does one lose a wishing well every year. That just sounds stupid." Kazooie replied, not thrilled at the idea.

"Kazooie!"

The cheering of the many Jinjos stopped as Jingaling stepped onto the stage.

"Hello fellow Jinjos! I am happy to annouce that it is finally time for the annual wishing well hunt! Let us bring our guest stars up to the stage!"

"That's our cue" Banjo said, motioning to his friends and sister to follow him.

"Welcome Banjo and friends! Our village would like to thank you for freeing us from Gruntilda and her stupid rhymes twice!" Jingaling said, tail slowly sliding back and forth.

The Jinjos cheered with this statement.

"Ugh, it's too loud..." Kazooie said, ducking into the backpack.

"What are you going to wish for?" Banjo asked Kazooie.

Kazooie didnt reply for awhile, eventually saying "Ice cream."

Soon, it was time, and Jingaling made that known, and all the jinjos ran in every way. Banjo took Kazooie out of his backpack, and went off in his own way. Mumbo and Bottles went in separate ways, and Humba ran off in Bottles' direction. Tooty followed her brother.

"I guess I'll go then." There wasnt a rule against Kazooie using her wings, since no Jinjos had wings in the first place. 

Flying around, she spotted a familiar mole setting something up. So, she landed.

"Whatcha doing Bottle Boy?" Kazooie asked, and she could tell that she spooked him.

"Its none of your business bird brain." He replied.

"Why are you even participating? I would think you wanted to spend time with your family." She made a odd noise after saying family. Bottles didnt seem to notice it.

"Nah, they left me." He said, finally getting up. "Hey look, the wishing well!"

Kazooie closed her eyes and shook her head. "You really think I'm dumb enough to fall-"

Bottles had tackled the bird, knocking them into a pile of leafs.

"What the hell was that for you stupid mole?" She asked, struggling.

"I'm pushing you into my trap so you'll be out the way!" Bottles said, struggling to keep Kazooie down.

"I really didnt think you would believe this," Kazooie replied, before realizing something. "You said this was a trap, rig-"

Kazooie was interrupted by the trap opening, and sending them down the long hole. Kazooie slammed onto the floor, Bottles slamming into her.

"We're stuck." Bottles said. "I put metal surrounding it so noone could dig out." He regrets that now, since now he cant dig out.

"I'm not. I can fly out!" Kazooie said. She flew up a small amount before squawking in pain and falling down.

"I think the fall broke your wing!" Bottles said.

"I hate you more than I've ever hated you." Kazooie said, still wincing.

They sat around for awhile, trying to find a way out. Bottles wrapped his jacket around Kazooies wing, both still mad at each other.

"You know, when I get out of here I'm wishing for the Wishing Well to get lost and never be found again." Bottles said, breaking the silence.

"What, why?" Kazooie asked. 

"Easy." Bottles replied. "I dont want my friends to go soft on me."

"That's a stupid wish." Kazooie said.

"Why? I overheard your wish. 'Ice cream.' Yeah, real good use of a wish, Kazooie. Why dont you wish for hot chocolate while you're at it. Why not add a shake to that? A big chocolate shake! And if you get a sandwich, make sure the bread is lettuce! Gotta watch your carbs!" Bottles yelled, increasingly upsetting Kazooie.

"A FAMILY!" Kazooie eventually yelled at him.

"What?" Bottles quietly said, almost whispering.

"I was going to ask for a family. Everyone seems to have one. Mumbo and Humba hate each other, but they're still close. You have your brother, Jingaling has his subjects, which he treats like a family. Even Gruntilda has a still-alive sister. Banjo has Tooty. I have noone." Kazooie explained. "I thought that if I found the well, I'll be able to wish for a family."

"Why didnt you just say that?" Bottles asked, walking over to Kazooie.

"I though if I pretended to wish for something else, noone will make fun of me." Kazooie said.

"Noone will make fun of you." Bottles said, putting his paw on Kazooies back.

"Hey! There they are!" Banjo yelled, pointing at the two in a pit. "Jingaling, get the jinjos ready!"

"Jinjo grab, activate!" Jingaling said, as the jinjos held onto each other, until they reached the floor. Bottles climbed up, Kazooie holding on to him.

"Her wing broke..." Bottles huffed, finally reaching the top.

"Sister!" Tooty yelled, hugging Kazooie.

"I'm not your sister..." Kazooie said, nearly falling over from the force of Tooty.

"She found the well and wished for a sister. Then almost immediately, I found you two." Banjo explained.

Kazooie looked over at Bottles, who smiled back at her.

"I have a family now!" Kazoois said, wiping her eyes with her free wing.

The trio returned home, a family now.


End file.
